Love, The Slowest Form of Suicide
by Paint.With.Pain
Summary: One night Kikyou was wandering the lands and stumbled upon a young man. This man hides a secret and a connection to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and the gang meet a stranger that Sango has a connection to. While Kagome is in troulbe with Narku. Please read & review
1. It Begins At Night

**_Disclaimer: _**I Do NOT own Inuyasha or anything like that

**Summary: **One lonely night Kikyou was wandering the lands and stumbled upon a young man. This man hides dark secrets and a connection to Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang meet a stranger that Sango has a connection to. Not to mention the trouble Kagome is getting into with Naraku. Story Revolves around Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyou.

**_Warning! _**Do **_NOT_** waste my time with Flames if it's about 'I HATE Kikyou! She's such a bitch! She DEAD!' things like that. I do **_NOT_** care if you hate/dislike Kikyou! Now to the Fan Fiction. Oh, and please forgive any misspellings or grammar errors.

"..." is talking

'...' is thinking

**Love, The Slowest Form of Suicide**

It was a dark, lonely, cold night as Kikyou wandered the western lands. As Kikyou walked her hair was down and followed with the cold breeze and her pale skin was radiate with the half moons light shining down on her. She held her bow with her right hand and her arrows laid on her back. Her Shinidamachuu ((Soul collators)) swirled around her but none held any dead souls. She suddenly stopped walking and turned her head to her left to look deep into the dark forest. 'A Shikon Jewel shard?' she thought to herself. She stood still for a moment then began to walk in the direction she sensed the Shikon Jewel. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest and as she did it only began to get darker. The Shinidamachuu flew in front of her and she stopped and stared at the outline of a dark figure that laid dead, or at least seemed dead, on the ground. She was at least five feet away from the figure. Kikyou covered her nose with her left arm. She could not stand the stench of so much blood. Her sense of smell was nothing more then a mere humans yet she could still smell the overwhelming smell of blood.

_Meanwhile Inuyasha and the others..._

Inuyasha laid awake staring at the starry sky. Like always he was high up in a tree so he could over look his friends and keep an eye out for demons. Inuyasha turned his glare to his friends. Sango and Kagome slept next to one another in sleeping bags and Shippo slept near Kagome's head with Kirara. Inuyasha remembered how Kagome was kind enough to bring everyone sleeping bags once it began to get cold. Inuyasha, of course, hated the idea of having to use a strange fabric to keep himself warm, it only meant they would have to carry more useless items around with them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were not so stubborn and quickly thanked Kagome for the sleeping bags. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, he was sound asleep, he was sitting up and seemed ready for an attack, he had a dark blue sleeping bag rapped around himself. On the other side of the camp fire laid Kagome and Sango. Sango had a lime green sleeping bag and Kagome had her pink one. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on Kagome for the longest time. He knew he had feelings for the girl from another world, but he had no idea what to make of them. She had always been there for him and he assumed that she always would. As he thought of his feelings for Kagome his heart began to ache. He began to think of his Kikyou. The woman that he once loved more the anything else. The woman he thought betrayed he and later found out that she had truly died for him. The woman who was drifting father and father away from his heart. As the thought of his, once, precious Kikyou came to mind he looked away from Kagome. Kagome... a constant reminder that his heart was forgetting about Kikyou. 'If only Naraku never deceived us... Then Kikyou and I would be together. We would have lived a happy life together. But... Then I would have never met Kagome... I would have never had the friends that I have now. Has my new life _really _become more important then the life I lived with Kikyou?' Inuyasha contemplated with himself as he stared at the half moon. As Inuyasha's mind continued to linger on this thought his eyes began to close and he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome's eyes began to flicker open and shut and then she finally sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. 'A Shikon Jewel shard?' she thought to herself. She took her time getting out of her warm and very comfortable sleeping bag to go to the tree which Inuyasha was now sleeping in. 'He looks so peaceful...' she thought to herself with a warm smile. 'I wish I didn't have to wake him. Though, if I don't, I know he would kill me.' she thought to herself as she cupped her hands around her moth. "Inu..." she was about to shout his name but he turned his head and said something in his sleep. Her eyes widened and her arms quickly returned to her side. 'Kikyou...' she thought to herself. That was what Inuyasha said in his sleep. He was dreaming of Kikyou or at least Kagome suspected as much. She kept staring up at the silver haired half demon with caring and yet sorrow filled eyes. 'Inuyasha, you still love Kikyou, don't you? Of course you do... How could you not? She is strong, beautiful, elegant and even came back from the dead to be with you. I can't be mad at him... For loving her. They were together before I came along. Kikyou was the first to understand him... His first love... I can't compare to her.. And yet... Why am I trying to?' she thought to herself quietly. Abruptly she turned her head to her left as she sensed something with a strong demonic aura coming. As she turned her head a dark figure emerged from the dark forest.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm not to pleased with the first chapter but I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review ((Review so I know someone is reading this!)) Thank you**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

"Please! No sun light..." the man says as she looks away from his savour.

"If you say so."Kikyou says as she closes the door. "My I ask why?"

"I can't stand it." he responds. "You see..."

_Else where_

"Who are you!" Inuyasha shouts as he draws his sword.

"Inuyasha, he has a Shikon Jewel shard around his neck." Kagome whispers to Inuyasha.

"Who am I?" The man asks. "Who are you?" he says with anger as his eyes change from a lovelyteal to a golden color.

* * *

_Author's Note_:Ha ha ha... I know lame...Pleasekeep reading and review. 


	2. Two Strange Men

_Chapter 2_

_To Kikyou..._

Kikyou sat by a man that looked no older then nineteen, same as her. The man laid in a bed with badges around his for head, neck and both shoulders. All the badges where soaked in dark red blood. Kikyou dipped a piece of clothe into the bucket of water that sat near her and then dabbed it on the mans head. 'How strange.' she thought to herself. 'A man in his state, demon or human, should be sweating or showing some signs of pain. He had such deep gashes in his back and his shoulders. He had a slash across his neck and a bloody head... Hm, this man.' she stared at him for a moment then walked to the door.

**Flash Back **

Kikyou stared at the dark figure then began to walk towards it. 'It has a Shikon Jewel shard. I'm sure of it.' she thought to herself. As she took a few more steps her feet began to feel wet. She looked down at her feet to see that her socks where now soaking up blood. She took a few steps back words. 'How could there be so much blood?' she thought. She was a good four to five feet away from the dark figure that laid face down in the ground. 'It isn't good to have the Shikon jewel shard soak up so much blood. It will become tainted even more.' she thought then started to walk threw the blood. She ignored the squish squashing sound that came from her feet, as she walked threw the blood, and soon reached the body. She could tell that it was a man. This man, from what she could tell, had long raven black hair, as long as her own, that laid in a loss pony tail. He wear a Hakama Kimono. The top half was black and the under clothe was white and his pants were white as well. ((N.A. If you don't know what a Hakama is it's the type of Kimono that Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin wears)). After examining him and deciding he was no threat to her, she bent down and looked at the man. She soon found the Shikon Jewel shard, the man had it on a necklace around his neck. She reached for the Shikon Jewel shard but then the man moved his hands slightly. Kikyou forgot about the Shikon Jewel and focused on his hand for a moment. As soon as his hand moved again Kikyou rose up and walked away. Five minutes later she returned with a horse. She placed the injured man on the horse and waked beside it. Her Shinidamachuu flew beside her then quickly forward. 'So, they found a place.' she thought to herself. Soon enough, Kikyou and the strange man found an abandoned hut with a small stream near it.

**End Flash Back**

Kikyou reached her hand out to open the door. "Please! No sun light..." the man said turning his head to in the direction and opening his eyes to look at his savor. Kikyou turned around to see the man had finally awaken. Her attention was quickly drawn to his blood red eyes. After a moment in silence Kikyou finally spoke, "If you say so." she walked to the man and kneeled down beside him. "May I ask why?" she inquired with a gentle and tender voice. "I can't stand it." the man said closing his eyes again and turned his face to the ceiling. "You see..." before he was able to finish his sentence he had already fallen asleep again. "No sun light then." Kikyou said it to herself, for the most part.

_Inuyasha and the gang..._

Kagome just stared at the man. He had blood red hair in a pony tail, the same length and style as Miroku's. He had beautiful teal colored eyes, yet they were piercing threw her with his cold glare. He wore a Hakama Kimono, the top half was navy and the under clothe was black along with the pants. On his back laid two large spears in a X figure. Each had four feet of black wood and foot of metal. The metal was curved slightly with sharp, jagged edges. Kagome kept still stared at the man, she seemed to be in a bewildered state. She quickly snapped out of it when she saw a Shikon Jewel shard on a necklace around the mans neck. She fixed her attention to the jewel shard for a moment. As she did the man looked down at his jewel shard and back up at the woman and then continued to walk towards her, with his eyes closed. Kagome took a few steps backwards then came to her senses. "Inu-" before she was able to finish...

"Who are you!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped down from the tree and landed between Kagome and the strange man. He placed his hand on his tetseiga. The man did not answer and continued to walk forward. By now Sango and Miroku were awake and both had their weapons at hand. Miroku was reading to use the Wind Tunnel and Sango was reading to use Hirakikotsu. "I said! Who are you!" Inuyasha shouted at the man one more time before drawing his sword. "I heard you." the man said as he passed Inuyasha by. He walked threw their little camp site with out another word. "Well... That was strange." Miroku said letting his guard down and then sat back down. Sango also sat back down and sighed. "That was also pointless," she declared and began to pet Kirara on the head. Inuyasha put his sword away and as was about to return to his place on the tree when, "Inuyasha." Kagome said as she grabbed onto his shirt fabric. "What?" he asked irritated that he was awaken for nothing. "That man had a Shikon Jewel shard." she answered. "What!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned to face Kagome. "Uh? Well, like I said, he had a Shikon Jewel shard." she restated. "Why the hell didn't you say that sooner!" he shouted and ran after the man. "Let's go." Sango stood up and stretched her arms. Kirara quickly transformed into her larger form and everyone gathered on her and flew off.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the strange man, in order to stop him from walking any further. The man didn't even open his eyes and just stopped. "You have a Shikon Jewel shard." Inuyasha stated. The man opened his teal colored eyes and he stared at Inuyasha with annoyance "Look, just hand over the Shikon Jewel and no one has to get hurt." he said and extended his hand towards the man. "Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered as Kirara landed next to him. "What?" Inuyasha asked. The man turned around and began to walk away. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. The man stopped and turned to give Inuyasha an extremely cold glare "Leave me..." The man spoke but then laid eyes on Sango and his cold expiration disappeared. 'That girl..' he thought to himself. "Wench." he said and pointed at Sango. "Pardon?" Sango asked with irritation. "Where do you come from?" he asked. "Why does that matter?" she asked. " Do you come from the Demon Exterminator's Village?" he asks. Everyone was silent for a moment. "And what if I am!" Sango asked. "Keh, I haven't time for this idiocy." the man said and walked off. Inuyasha drew his tetseiga before the man was out of sight. "Wind Scar!" he shouted as he used the Wind Scar. The man turned in time to see the yellow colored energy swirling at him.

* * *

_Author's note: _It's been a little under two years since the last time I wrote a Fan Fic for Inuyasha and it's my first one with Kikyou as a leading charcter. sigh not much happens in this one as well. I'll try to do better in the next chapter. Please keep reading and Review.

Thank you


	3. Kenji

_To Kikyou..._

Kikyou continued to stare at the man. For some reason he reminded her of her dear Inuyasha. The man she once loved more the anything. The man she tried to kill for something he never did, once she came back from the dead. The man that she _still _loved. The man that she could tell was forgetting about her. She knew her reincarnation was winning over Inuyasha's heart. She did not hate Kagome for this and she did not feel jealous because of this. Kagome was an innocent girl, a kind hearted and very reliable friend. At least that's what Kikyou figured from watching Inuyasha and her. Kagome just wants to make Inuyasha happy, something she, Kikyou, once spent two years on. Kagome loved Inuyasha and it was painfully clear that he loved her as well. Kikyou could not hate the ignorant girl for following her heart, something she once did and lost her life while doing so. Kikyou could only feel hate for Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha... You promised to always protect me. Now you promise her that. You promised you would always be with me. Now, I'm sure, you have promised her that. Your so called "protection" only brought me more pain and more heart ache.' she thought to herself. All Kikyou wanted now, was to move on. To move past the heart ache and the pain caused by the man she will always love. She willed herself everyday to not think of him. She willed herself to walk away from him every time he came to her. She knew his love was a lingering feeling that was dying quickly. She knew she could never be with him. For, Inuyasha was part of the living world and Kikyou was not. She could only hope that he could find happiness once again and only pray that he would not forget her.

"Ugh." the man moaned as he opened his eyes to look up at the priestess that sat next to him. "You've awaken, again." Kikyou said. "I know I'm good looking, but, I had no idea I was that attractive." the man said as he attempted to sit up. "Pardon?" Kikyou asked. He quickly cringed in pain and fell back into the bed. "You shouldn't try to get up." Kikyou said. "I suppose..." the man said. He looked away from the priestess that saved him. "You've been staring at me for a while. If I knew I was _that _attractive, well then, I-" Kikyou cut him off. "I was thinking about another." she stood up and walked to the other side of the hut, where she had placed all the herbs. "Oh?" he said with curiosity. Kikyou started to look threw the herbs and selected a few then turned back to the man.

"What's your name?" the man asked as he, once again, attempted to sit up. This time he was successful and he kept his body up, even though it was in great pain. "My name?" Kikyou asked kneeling down beside him once more and setting the herbs down. "Yes, your name. Are you a priestess?" he asked examining her clothes. "I am." she said as she crushed a few herbs and placed them into a hot cup of water. 'Damn, saved by a _priestess. _How disgraceful.' he thought to himself with disgust but his smile on his face did not show any disgust. "Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked her once again. "My name is Kikyou." she said as she handed the man the cup of steaming water. "Kikyou, that means Chinese bellflower, doesn't it?" he asked. She nodded 'yes' to his question. 'Kikyou! No... She's dead. It's a common name... I think.' he thought to himself as he took the cup from her gratefully. "What's in this?" he asked as he sniffed the cup. "They are special herbs that should help you recover." she answered. She watched the man take a sip from the cup the spit it out. "It taste awful!" he shouted. "Yes, but it will help." Kikyou responded. He gave her an annoyed glare then drank the whole thing in one swing. Kikyou turned around and walked to the front door. As she did the man quickly spit out the water into the near by bucket. 'Uck, how repulsive.' he looked up at the priestess. She was, once again, about to open the door. "Excuse me, Miss Kikyou, could you not let the sunlight in?" he asked.

Kikyou turned around to look at the man. "May I ask why?" she asked. "May I ask why you want to go outside?" he asked her. "To gather more herbs for you." she answered. "That's very kind of you." he said with a warm smile. "You see, my skin is very photosensitive. I burn _very _easily. If I'm out in the sunlight to long, many healers, say I would die." he held his warm smile as he said this. Kikyou backed away from the door. "Oh?" she did not believe his lie. "Do you not believe me?" he asked innocently. "Any human and most demons. Would be dead from such blood lost and injuries." Kikyou declared as she walked back to him. "Oh? Then I guess I have the gods on my side." he said. "Perhaps." she sat near him. 'Her aura is that of the dead. How could that be? But it's not like mine.' he thought. "What's your name?" she finally asked. "My name is Kenji." he answered. "Kenji meaning intelligent second son; strong and vigorous." she said with a smile. "Yes, that's right." he said as he fell back into his bed. "If my injuries are so sever I should get more sleep." he said and closed his eyes. As soon as Kikyou was sure he was asleep she gave him a cold glare then looked towards the door. 'I will not fall for such petty acts for innocence.' she thought to herself.

_To Inuyasha and gang..._

"Ha!" Inuyasha said and swung his sword onto his shoulder with pride. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "What?" he asked with annoyance. "What if you damaged the Shikon Jewel shard?" she asked. "Feh! I doubt it!" he began to walk to the area that was now cleared by his Wind Scar. "Kagome, where's the Shikon Jewel?" he asked as he stopped and turned to look at her. "Was the really necessary, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "He was just walking away and you used the Wind Scar on him. You didn't know wether she was-" Miroku cut off Sango's thought. "He's aura was very dark. The only other aura I've felt that strong is Naraku's." Miroku stated. "Well it's a good thing Inuyasha got ride of him! Right?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Right." Inuyasha said and turned back to the nearly cleared area. "Kagome! Where is the Jewel Shard?" he asked again. "To your left! Where those logs are." Kagome said and pointed out where she was talking about. "Alright." Inuyasha responded and he put his sword back in it's sheath and then lifted the log up. Once he lifted the log off the ground the a spear head went directly to Inuyasha's neck. The spear did not pierce his skin but pressed upon it and with only a little more effort, it would go threw his skin. Inuyasha looked down to see the man that he had used the Wind Scar against sitting there, leaning against the other logs. Sweet dripped down Inuyasha's face as he still held the large log up in the air.

"Was that truly necessary?" the man asked in outrage, as his eyes glowed from teal to a deep golden color. He had an enraged look upon his face. Sango placed her hand on the strap on her Hirakikotsu. She was prepared to threw it at the man at anytime. The man looked at Sango threw the coiner of his eyes then back up at Inuyasha. "You move, demon slayer, and I'll slit this mans throat. I doubt you would want that." Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango." he said. Sango looked at the man then at Miroku. She slowly took her hand off the strap. "Fine." she sighed. 'Damn it! I should have know better.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared at the man. 'Damn this! The log is getting heavier.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He still held the large log over his head. "Can I put the log down?" he asked the man. He glared at him with a large amount of anger one last time then took his spear away from his neck. "You bastard half breed. You have some nervus._ I_, kindly, walk away from _you _and you use some strange magic and try to kill me." The man said as he stood up.

"Feh." Inuyasha dropped the log to the side. "I told you if you gave me the Shikon Jewel shard no one would get hurt." Inuyasha snared at the man. The man glared at Kagome then at Sango then back at Inuyasha. "Why should I? What could you, a mere half breed, do with it?" a smirk appeared across the mans face quickly. "I see. You want to become a full blooded demon, am I right? Or..." he looked over at Kagome. "Do you want to become a human for some wench." he glared back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was severely pissed off by now and ready to draw his tetseiga again. "Don't waste my time. A scrawny half breed has no chance at beating me." the man said and then turned to leave. "You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted and drew his tetseiga. He was about to charge at the man but before he could the man quickly turned around trusting his spear out wards. The spear quickly hit Inuyasha deep in the stomach. "Uh." Inuyasha took a few steps back and grabbed his wound. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and ran to his side. "Go AWAY Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "No! You're acting like an idiotic!" She argued. "What!" He shouted in her face. "Leave me be, half breed. No one with dirty _human _blood running threw their veins will ever stand a chance at beating me." he said then turn to walk away. 'Normally I wouldn't waste my time and I would just give them this damn jewel. But I need it right now.' he thought to himself. "Gr, well just see about that!" Inuyasha shouted he was about to charge at the man when, "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha quickly flew to the ground. The man turned around slightly, to glare at Sango one last time then he turned and walked forward. "Sango? Do you know that man?" Miroku asked. "Uh? No..." Sango answered. "He seems to know you." Shippo said. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in an outraged voice. "Inuyasha! You're injured!" Kagome shouted back. "So!" Inuyasha yelled. "What do you mean So! You shouldn't be fighting!" she hollered. "It's just a scratch!" he shouted. "Oh really!" she screamed and then very lightly tapped his "scratch". Inuyasha winced in pain from the mere touch. "A scratch, huh!" she shouted. "Shut up..." Inuyasha said.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I like Kenji! uh, the next chapter will be short. Hope you like it, so far. Please keep reading andReview. Thanks 


	4. Naraku's Scheme

_The man..._

He was far away from Inuyasha and the other by now. "Lord Kira." a boy said and appeared from the darkness of the forest. "Yes?" the Kira answered. "We've found him." the boy declared. "Really?" Kira smirked and turned to the boy. "Yes, it seems he is being treated by a priestess." he said. "A priestess?" Kira laughed. "That fool, does he have no shame?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Shall I take you to him?" the boy asked. "No, it would be no fun to kill him in such a state." Kira said and began to walk away from the boy. "Instead, why don't you send him a 'get well' present?" Kira was not asking but more like telling the boy. Though, he seemed over joyed at the moment.

_Naraku..._

He sat in a lovely castle room staring at the floor. His mind filled with thoughts of Kikyou. Because he still held the heart of Onigumo, he still lust for Kikyou. A strong, overwhelming lust. One that he needed filled, though he did not want filled. He detested that woman and yet, because of Onigumo, he wanted her. He had to keep telling himself it is only Onigumo that wanted her and not himself. He wanted her dead, again. He wanted the enjoyment of killing her, again. He wanted the thrill of causing her a great deal of pain, again. As he thought of Kikyou, Inuyasha entered his mind. How he hated that pesky half breed. If not for that man and his friends he would have the whole jewel by now. More then anything, he hated to see Inuyasha with Kikyou. He became enraged by the mere thought of them together. The thought of Kagome quickly calmed him. Yes, she was annoying and he wished for her death as well. But she was making Inuyasha drift farther and farther away from his dear Kikyou. From the help of Kana's mirror and his saimyoushou ((His bugs)) he was able to see that. It was easy to tell Inuyasha was now in love with Kikyou's reincarnation. 'Ha, how pathetic of you, Inuyasha. How easily it is for you to fall in love. Once a woman accepts you, you fall in love.' Naraku thought to himself. As he thought of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome and his other irritations an evil scheme popped into his mind. "Kagura!" Naraku shouted.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Told you it would be short. Please keep reading and review. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks 


	5. Night Walker

_To Kikyou..._

Kenji's eyes opened slowly and then he looked around. There was no sight of the priestess. He then sat up even though he had shown signs that it hurt him to move. He looked around one last time to confirm that the priestess was no where near. He stood up but quickly fell to his knees. 'Damn! Am I truly this weak?' he thought to himself. "You shouldn't try and move." Kikyou said as she walked in the door. 'She's back.' he thought to himself and then sat back down. "Where'd you go?" he asked. "To gather herbs." she answered. He looked at her and saw she was indeed carrying a large amount of herbs. He looked to the other side of the room and saw plenty of herbs lying there. "Isn't that enough?" he asked pointing to the pile on the other side of the room. "Those are different types of herbs." she said as she sat down, far away from Kenji. "Vampire." she spoke, almost under her breath. Kenji's eyes widened in shock and then he quickly glared at Kikyou. "What... Did you say?" he asked innocently. He held he normal smile. "That's what I thought." she smiled and looked at the door, which she left open. "It's a beautiful night." she stated. Kenji sighed deeply. "I suppose it was bond to happen. Any good priestess would have figured that out." He said placing his arms behind his head then laid down.

"So you are?" she asked. As she turned her gaze to Kenji. "Yep, one of the living dead, or so we are called." he said. "Your eyes are blood red, you have fangs-" Kenji cut Kikyou off. "I didn't think you noticed those." he said turning his head so he could look at her. "I did. I suppose it's true what they say." she said. "What's that?" he asked turning his gaze towards the door instead of Kikyou. "If you injure a vampire it bleeds out the blood that they have drained from another. That's why you had such a large amount of blood around you." she said. "Yes. I drink blood, I can't have water or normal food, like you humans. I'm grateful for you going out and getting those herbs for me. But, you see, they won't work on me. My body can't take anything but blood. I can't digest the food or water like humans." he said. "That would make sense. Since your body is dead." she said. "It's not dead... It's just not alive. If it were completely dead then my wounds would not heal. As you can tell, they are." he answered. "They are healing very quickly." she said. "Yeah." he said with pride. "My body heals faster then that of a demons! Though, it would heal faster if I had some blood." he said turning his gaze to Kikyou, once again. "Is that so?" Kikyou asked. "Yes, but don't fret. I wouldn't suck _your _blood." he said and then closed his eyes. "Why is that?" she asked. "Because you are dead. If a vampire drinks the blood of the dead, then they will die. Or so I was told. Personally, I don't want to find out if I can live threw it our not." "How did you know?" she asked with a surprised tone. "Your aura is like mine but different. You are deathly cold, like myself, I noticed that when I took the cup from your hands earlier today." he said.

Kikyou began to rub her hands together are he said this. It was true, she was as cold as death. Something that Inuyasha did not like, she could tell when she touched him. He didn't want a love that was cold and dead. "Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?" Kenji asked. Kikyou looked from her hands to Kenji. Kenji now sat up in his bed, turned so he could see her. Kenji... For some reason, he reminded her so much of her love, so much it hurt. She looked away from him. "Nothing." she said. "'Nothing' she says in a depressed tone." he mocks her. Kikyou looked at him with anger.

"Yeah, yeah. You're ticked off. You can deal with a little mocking. As a vampire it hurts my pride deeply to get help from a priestess." he said, he was now kneeling and facing Kikyou. "Oh?" Kikyou answered. Kenji looked at Kikyou, she was a beautiful, cold, dead woman. She wasn't a human, anymore, she wasn't a werewolf, nor was she a demon. She lied under none of those categories. So, to be a vampire and feel attraction to her, well, that would be fine. But she was a priestess. A holy person, that was forbidden. Not that he felt anything towards this woman. "How do you live?" he asked Kikyou. "What?" she asked. "How do you live? As a dead woman, I can't believe that body of your's doesn't need anything to maintain it's looks." he said. "Off the souls of tragic maidens." she answered. "Tragic maidens?" he asked. "Yes, those woman who are going to hell. In a way I'm spearing them, for a time, from going to hell." she said. "That's noble of you?" he said somewhat confused. He thought it sound somewhat noble but, at the same time, it sounded wrong. "No. It is wrong. I do it for my own good." she said turning away from him with a saddened voice. "I see nothing wrong with that." he stated. "Is that so." Kikyou said without looking at him. "Humans eat animals, for their own good. Humans kill others, for their own good. Demons eat humans, for their own good. Demons eat animals, for their own good. Vampires drink the blood of either, for their own good." He said as he stood, this time he did not fall to his knees in pain.

Kikyou looked at the man. Was he trying to comfort her? If he was, it wasn't helping. To compare what she was doing to what a demon did... She did not like that. "Where are you going?" she asked as she observed Kenji walk, slowly, to the door. When Kenji heard her he stopped and leaned against the wall. "It's night, I need to feast." he answered. "There's no village for miles. It would be day break before you could get there. At least, In that condition." she said. "Fine." he said while rubbing his eyes. "Good bye. Thank you for your help." he then left. 'I wonder if he'll live threw the night?' she asked herself as she stared at the door.


	6. What he wants

_Inuyasha and others..._

"Damn it, Kagome! That hurts!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome patched up his wounds. "Inuyasha! If you listened to me then just _maybe_! You wouldn't need to be banged up!" she declared. Inuyasha resounded with a "Feh." and looked away. 'That man... his scent wasn't that of a demons. Hm, it wasn't a human scent either. I never smelled something like that before. It's somewhat like Koga's.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sango stared out the window of the hut they were in. She was clearly lost in her own little world. 'That man... Have I seen him somewhere before? He seemed to know of me, or at least my village. His eyes...' Sango remembered how his eyes changed from teal to a dark golden once Inuyasha angered him. 'He most be a demon. His aura... it's like Naraku's. He most be a very evil creature.' San turned her head to look at Kagome. "Kagome?" Sango asked for her attention. Kagome didn't look away from patching up Inuyasha's wounds. "Yeah?" Kagome answered. "Can you tell when the Shikon Jewel is being used?" she asked. "Uh?" Kagome turned to look at Sango with confusion. The rest did the same. "Well... It's just... That man. He wear the Shikon Jewel shard _around _his neck. It wasn't in side his body." she stated. "What's your point, Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "I was just wondering... Was he even using the jewel shard?" she asked. "Why would he have the jewel shard but not use it?" Shippo asked, he was playing with Kirara in the coiner. "That's a good question." Miroku added. "Well.. It wasn't really glowing or anything like that. It didn't have a large amount of energy, like the other jewel shards. I don't know." Kagome said turning her head back to finish tying the bandage. "I see." Sango said then returned to gazing out into the night sky. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo continued to stare at her with curiosity. "Sango, is something wrong?" Miroku asked. "No." Sango said. "Something's coming." Inuyasha said as he finished putting his shirt back on. "What?" Kagome asked. Sure enough, a large black cloud quickly covered the starry sky.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and quickly ran outside. Once they were outside a dark figure came down from the dark clouds, which turned out to be a large amount of demons. The dark figure was none other then Naraku himself. "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted drawing his tetseiga. "Hello, Inuyasha." Naraku said with an evil smirk. "What do you want?" Miroku asked as he prepared to use the wind tunnel. "Now, Miroku, you're smart then that." he said as saimyoushou began to swirl around the sky. "Gr." Miroku let go of the pray breads. Sango was about to use her Hirakikotsu. "Uh-ah." Naraku said as he motioned for someone to come stand near him. Both Kana and Kohaku appeared from the hefty amount of demons and came and stood near Naraku. "You haven't forgot what Kana's mirror does, have you?" Naraku asked with a laugh as he placed his hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "Damn you!" Sango shouted and let go of her Hirakikotsu. "That's what I thought." Naraku spoke. Naraku looked directly at Kagome for a moment then turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what if I told you, I have Kikyou in one of my traps, as we speak?" Naraku asked as the evil smile on his face got larger. "Gr, what!" Inuyasha shouted. 'Kikyou...' Kagome looked sadly towards Inuyasha. "And, I could kill her, whenever I felt like it?" Naraku added. "You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and took a step forward. "Here's what you and your little friends will do, if you want Kohaku to stay alive _and _Kikyou to remain in the living world." Naraku declared. Everyone looked at him with disgust. 'Kohaku!' Sango thought to herself as she turned her gaze to her younger brother. 'Kikyou...' Inuyasha thought to himself. "What do you want, Naraku!" Sango shouted. "You will do anything, won't you? Sango... Inuyasha?" He looked at both. Inuyasha's ill temper only rose when he heard Naraku speak his name. Sango "Just say it." Sango said with clenched fists. 'For only you, Kikyou...' Inuyasha thought to himself he clenched his left fists so hard his nails dug deep into his hand and caused him to bleed. "Any... Thing." He spoke in disgust. Kagome turned and started at Inuyasha with shock. 'She means that much to him?' she thought to herself.

_Author's Note_: I haven't been able to log into FanFiction of a while and that's why I haven't up dated for sometime. Kenji's a Vampire, that's kinda weird, but I love Vampires and wanted to make him one so I did. Sorry if Kikyou or Kagome are a little out of character I've never made a fan fiction with them a leading characters. I hope you like it so far, I'm not to proud of it... Please keep reading and review! Thank you.


	7. Connect

_Meanwhile..._

Kenji stumbled around in the dark forest then tripped over a root and landed, face first, on the ground. "Uhhhhh." Kenji moaned as he grabbed his left shoulder and forced himself to sit up. He leaned his body against a tree that stood near by. A rabbit jumped out of the bushes and run past Kenji. Kenji's arm quickly reached out and grabbed the rabbit by it's ears and drew the creature near. 'Blood's blood.' he thought to himself and bit the rabbits neck after a few moments he threw the creature to the ground and whipped the blood the dripped from his mouth away with his sleeve. 'That didn't help much.' he thought to himself and looked around. 'Something bigger...'. "A rabbit? I can't believe that'll help you heal." a young woman's voice spoke. Kenji turned his head to his left to see a young woman standing there. She had long beautiful brow hair. She wear a fancy pink kimono with purple flowers embalmed at the bottom. The woman moved the top half of her kimono down so the collar was now around her shoulders. She began to rub the side of her neck gently. "Who are you?" Kenji asked in annoyance. He knew the girl was tempting him, but he didn't know why. "Do you want a drink?" she asked and kneeled down by him. "Who are you?" he asked, his tone did not change. She leaned close to him. "A friend sent me, just for _you._" she song. "Who?" he asked he tone only softened a bit. "The Lord of the West." She whispered into his ears. "Ugh." Kenji had a mix of fear and anger on his face. He quickly pushed the woman away. She landed with her knees towards him and her arms keeping her from falling over. She leaned her head to the left so all her hair fell there as well. She showed him her warm, soft, small neck. Kenji looked with anger at the woman then quickly away. 'Damn him.' he thought. "Oh, but Ke-ni-ji." she song and crawled on her hands and knees to him. "Hmmm." she put her lips to his ears. "You know you want my lushes, red, _warm blooooood._" she whispered to him.

Kenji kept his mouth closed. But that was not an easy task, oh no. He wanted her blood and badly needed it. But he refused to trust a woman's blood that someone like _him _sent. Kenji closed his eyes. "Come now." the woman whispered into his ear. She raised a dark red dagger up high in the air. Kenji did not notice. She trusted the dagger down at his heart but a arrow shot it out of the woman's hand. Kenji opened his eyes as he hear the clashing of metal and look to see the dagger. He pushed the girl away and stood up. "I knew it had to be some sort of trick." he said. He looked to see the one who shot the air was no other then Kikyou. "Wh-What are you doing out here?" he asked. "I didn't think you would last the night." Kikyou said, with a warm smile. He looked at her with a puzzled expirations. "Gr! Who are _you_!" the brown haired woman shouted and stood up in outrage. "Leave." Kikyou said as she drew back another arrow and had it pointed right at the brown haired woman. "Fine!" she shouted in anger and ran off. Kenji stared at Kikyou. She had such grace and amazing skill with a bow and arrow. She was dead... For some reason he was drawn to her for that fact alone. He didn't understand it but he couldn't help it either. He walked towards her and then collapsed in pain. He then laid still with his face in the ground."Kenji?" Kikyou asked kneeled down at his side. "I'll be fine." he mumbled with a mouth full of dirt. He raised his head only to look at the strange woman that kneeled next to him. He then placed his head back down on the ground, once again, face first. He did not want to look at her anymore.

Kikyou laughed. She laughed? How long has it been since she had truly laughed? He was dead... Dead just like herself! She had only met one other like herself. Another unfortunate soul brought back by Urasue. Of course, she knew that Kenji was not just like her. He was the un-dead that lived off the life blood of others. She was the un-dead that lived off the tragic maidens souls. Still, they were a quiet a like. He was as cold as she was. He wouldn't mind her touch, not as much as Inuyasha. Inuyasha... she knew he was somewhere doing something with her reincarnation. 'Kagome, you have no idea how lucky you are. You can make him happy. Something I can no longer do.' Kikyou thought to herself. Her joyful eyes quickly turned to sorrow as she thought of her love. The one that no longer loved her... She was sure of this now. He had moved on, what she has been trying so hard to do. Yet, she could not. With out even trying he had moved on and left her all alone.

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked. He finally brought himself to sit up. Kikyou did not hear him, she was to lost him her thoughts. She continued to stare at the ground with sorrowful eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he used his left hand to raise her chin, so she was looking at him. Those eyes... They reminded him of someone, but he could not remember who it was. "It's nothing." she said removing his hand from her chin. "That's the second time you have saved my life. You really like to stick your nose into other people's business, don't you?" he asked with his warm smile. Kikyou smiled back. "I suppose." was all she said.

_Author's Note:_ Kenji and Kikyou finally connect. Please keep reading and REVIEW thanks


	8. Taken

_To Inuyasha and others..._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome threw the coiner of his eyes. He could tell she was shocked. But... Kikyou, he still owed her so much. She had died for _him_. She had cared for _him. _She had changed _him. _And what has he done in return? Nothing, nothing at all. He has ran to her and told her sugar coated words. But nothing more. He had done very little to prove that she still held a special place in his heart. Instead, he had become much closer to Kagome. Leaving Kikyou to wonder this world alone. He would not abandon her, not now, not again.

"What do you want, Naraku!" Sango shouted in anger. Kohaku was her brother. Yes, he had committed terrible acts against her, her friends, her fellow villagers, and even their father. Yet, still, he was her brother. She still loved him. No matter what _Naraku _made him do. She would always do what was best for Kohaku. Even if that meant betraying her new friends She looked at Miroku, who was staring back at her. She had, indeed, developed feelings for this lecherous monk but it was nothing compared to her brother's life.

'Perfect.' Naraku thought to himself. They had fallen for his tick. Inuyasha and his friends are so gullible. He had no idea where Kikyou was. All he had to say was he held her in a trap and Inuyasha quickly falls. He could kill Kohaku at any moment. He truly didn't care for the boys life. Sooner or later he would have to take the Shikon Jewel out of the boys back and kill him. But for now, he'll use the boy to get at Sango. As long as he had two of this petty little group's strongest members under _his _control. He could get what he came for. "The Shikon Jewel. All the shards you have of it." He said pointing at Kagome. He could clearly see the jewel shards around her neck.

Kagome placed her hand around the jewel shards. She looked at Inuyasha who looked away as soon as they made eye contact. 'Does he really want me to give him these? The jewel shards are the only way he could become a full blooded demon. Was he willing to give that dream up for Kikyou's sake?' she thought to herself. "Kagome! _Please!_" Sango begged. Kagome ripped the necklace off from her neck. She could not bare to see her best friend in such pain. She was about to toss the Shikon Jewel shards to Naraku when he spoke. "And you." was all he said. Everyone started at him in shock.

'Did Naraku really just say that? Did Naraku really want Kagome as well as the Shikon Jewel shards? ' Inuyasha asked himself in shock. Was he willing to give up Kagome for Kikyou? Kagome has always been there for him. Kikyou was always there for him. Kagome had helped him so much. Kikyou was the first to care for him and showed him that he mattered. Kagome was the first to see him as a human. Kikyou was the first to ask him to be with her _as _a human. "Kagome?" he nearly whispered this. He turned to look at her with caring eyes. She was staring at Naraku with her moth open. She was more shocked then anyone to hear Naraku say that. "Kagome I-" Kagome wouldn't let him finish.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, I'll go." she said turning to him with a warm smile. She didn't want to go, not at all. In fact, she was afraid of what Naraku would do to her. She was afraid of what Naraku _wanted_ to do to her. But, Sango and Inuyasha's happiness relied on her going. She could not let down two of her dearest friends down. She turned to Naraku but didn't move any further. "Kagome! You should think this threw!" Miroku shouted. "Kagome..." Sango whispered. "I c-can't I..." she seemed like she was going to break down. "It's okay, Sango." she turned her head to smile at Sango. She didn't look at Inuyasha but she prayed he would say something. She wanted him to tell her not to go. She wanted him to protect her from her own decision. This time, he did nothing but look to the ground."Come to me, Kagome." Naraku commanded. Kagome started to walk towards him. "Kagome! I can't allow-" Miroku was about to stop Kagome but Sango place her hand on his shoulder. "Miroku, please. I can't loss what family I have left." she did not look at Miroku but, like Inuyasha, started at the ground. "Sango." Miroku did not move any further. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted and was about to jump off of Miroku's shoulder after her but Inuyasha grabbed his tail and held on to him. "Inuyasha! Let me go! How could you betray Kagome like this!" Shippo shouted as he tried to break free of Inuyasha's strong grasp. Once Kagome stood right in front of Naraku, he pulled her close to her and his Miasma circled around. In a matter of seconds their was no trace of Naraku or his demons. Inuyasha let go of Shippo and allowed him to drop, head first, to the ground. "Damn you, Inuyasha! How could you just stand there?" Shippo shouted in anger, as tears began to fall from the small demons eyes.

_Sango..._

Sango ran, she ran far and she ran quick. "I need some time alone!" she shouted as she ran off. Kirara was about to follow but then stopped at Shippo, who was still crying his eyes out. Sango did not know where she was running to or why she was running. All she knew was she did not want to be there. There, the place she had just betrayed one of her greatest friends, her best friend. She could not believe she had_ just _let Naraku take Kagome with out even a word! No, she encouraged it! She didn't let Miroku try and take sense into Kagome. Instead, being the _great _friend she was, she stopped him and let her walk to her certain doom. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was so deeply disgusted with herself. She ran threw the field and then threw the forest. She did not stop running tell she reached a clearing, a small stream went threw the clearing and a man stood at the stream washing his face. She stopped running and stood threw, just watching the man. He looked at her with a piercing cold glare threw the coiner of his eyes then took a drink from the stream. It was him, the man from the other day. The man with the teal eyes, that could become golden. Kira ((Author's note: I hope you've caught on, but incase you haven't. Kira is the man with the spears)) stood up and acknowledged her presence by turning to stare at her. "Is your name Sango?" the Kira asked.

_Author's Note: _R&R continue, as, and, turn, said, thought, declared, and stated. -sigh- I use these words to much in the story.


	9. Kira

_Kikyou & Kenji..._

"Is it true, that Vampires can't walk in the light?" Kikyou asked as she stared at the rising sun and then close the door to the hut. They had returned to the hut that they had stayed at the night before. "Yeah." was all Kenji said, he laid on the bed with his left arm over his eyes. "That girl, if you don't mind me asking, who was she?" she asked as she walked to the other side of the room. "Don't know. I've never met her before." he said. "Yet, she seemed to want to take your life. "She was well prepared." he stated. "What do you mean by that?" Kikyou asked as she sat down in the coiner of the room. "She had that red dagger." he answered. "What about it?" she asked. He sighed heavily and then spoke, "It was forged by and purified by a high ranking monk. Then it was coated in the purest maiden's blood. Somebody by the name Midoriko or something like that." He wasn't done talking but Kikyou spoke anyway. "Midoriko?" she asked. "Yes, why?" he asked finally taking his arm off of his eyes so he could look towards her. "Nothing, go on." she said. "Alright, it can kill me. Most things can't. But that dagger can be the end of me." he placed his arm back over his eyes. "I see. So, holiness will kill you." she stated. "I suppose." he rolled over, facing away from Kikyou and towards the door. And closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep..." he mumbled. "Why do you have that jewel shard?" Kikyou asked. "Uh?" he was half asleep. "Why do you have that jewel shard, the one around your neck?" she asked. "Roomer has it, if you are a vampire and hold two of the shikon jewel shards, you can walk in the sun light. I'm going to." he yawned. "See if that's true or not." She pulled out a shikon jewel that an old man gave her before his death and stared at it. "Is that so?" she said mainly to herself.

_Kagome..._

Naraku had placed her in an empty room in his castle. There was nothing but a tradition bed on the ground. She had no idea where she was and she was scared. Many thoughts swarmed in her head. Why did Naraku want her? Was her friends safe? Would she live to see them again? How would her family take it to her she was dead? And the one in the front. Did Inuyasha care more about Kikyou then her? Sure, Kagome had decided to come on her own will. With out Inuyasha or Sango asking her to, at least. Sango she could understand. She understood how she would fear to loss her little brother, again. She couldn't hate or think badly of her for doing what she did. But, Inuyasha? He didn't even look at her. He made no signs that he _didn't _want her to go. He _let _her go. Not even a word, not even a glare or an apologize. She wanted him to stop her or, at the very least, say good bye or I don't want you to go. He did neither, he just stood there staring at the ground. 'Why did Inuyasha do that!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hello, Kagome." Naraku said with please as he entered the room. Kagome turned to face her captor. "What do you want with me!" she shouted. "How Inuyasha could ever come to care for such an imputed creator is beyond me." he said with disgust. "What do you want with me?" Kagome shouted once again. "Be silent!" Naraku shouted and slapped Kagome across the face. Of course, with Naraku's strength it sent Kagome into the wall. As Kagome slide down the wall Naraku spoke. "I wanted the Shikon Jewel shards and while I was at it, I might as well make Inuyasha suffer." he laughed. "Inuyasha did nothing to save you! He just stood there, like a fool! He will most certainly feel guilt and _pain_ from that!" he laughed. "You made him! You held Kikyou hostage! It's not Inuyasha's fault!" Kagome shouted at Naraku. That only made Naraku laugh harder. "I never had that wench! You and your foolish friends are very gullible! I have no idea where she is! All I had to say was 'I held her in a trap' and the_ great _Inuyasha fell quickly! You fools!" "What!" Kagome shouted in anger. Naraku walked over to Kagome and took the jewel shards from her neck. He then walked to the door. "I'll deal with you later." he said and then left and locked to room. "How dare he!" Kagome shouted to herself.

_Inuyasha... _

Inuyasha sat staring up at the blue sky. He felt awful... How could he had just stood there and let her go? He owed Kikyou and would hate if anything happened to her but still... All he could do was hope that Kikyou was safe and pray Naraku wouldn't lay a hand on Kagome. If he did, Inuyasha would hunt him down and kill him, slowly and painfully. He vowed that. Inuyasha jumped down from his place high up in the tree and landed on the ground. He began to walk away. He didn't know what he would do now. He didn't know where Kagome and Naraku went and he had no way to find them. Miroku ordered them to wait around this village tell Sango came back. Inuyasha agreed to this but since then he hadn't seen the monk anywhere. He knew Miroku was holding Shippo down somewhere. Shippo was extremely pissed at Inuyasha for not doing anything to save Kagome. 'He doesn't understand!' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'He doesn't understand how much Kikyou means to me! I can't let her die, not again! But... Kagome...' Inuyasha thought to himself. Suddenly and familiar scent caught his attention and he began to run, at full speed, towards it.

_Sango..._

"Is your name Sango?" the Kira asked like he knew all. "Ye-Yes." Sango answered. 'I thought so. Only the headman's daughter and son survived the attack against their village.' Kira thought to himself. Kira turned away from Sango and began to walk away. "Wait!" Sango shouted and took a step forward. Kira stopped, like requested of him, and turned to see Sango. "What? I have no time for such matters." he spoke in a cold voice. "Who are you!" Sango demand to know. "Give me a reason to tell the likes of you." he ordered. "You asked me who I was! I answered! It's only fair that you answer my question." Sango declared. Kira looked away with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Ha. That's true." he turned back and looked at Sango, but the smile faded. "My name is Kira. I am the lord of the western werewolf clan." He spoke with pride and yet with anger. "Werewolf? So, you are a demon." she said. "NO! Demons and werewolves are completely different. Those mongrels have no brain and for the few that do they are weak." he said. "Oh... Have... Have we met before?" Sango asked. 'I know I've seen him somewhere before.' she thought to herself. "The other day, when the mutt tried to kill me." he said. "No, not that. I mean before that happened." Sango said. "Yes." Kira said then turned and left. "What? Wait! Don't go!" She shouted and ran after him. For a moment she forgot about all her other problems.


	10. Blood Spattered Truth

_Kagura... _

She stood in a clearing. She had a look of peace on her face and seemed to enjoy the free, cold breezes hitting against her hair and skin. 'This is how I should be! I should be free!' she thought to herself. Her peaceful moment was shattered. "Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled in disgust. 'Damn, I should have know it wouldn't be Naraku...' he thought to himself. Kagura turned to look at Inuyasha. She took her fan out and opened it, placing it in front of her moth. "What is it?" she asked. "I did not come her for a fight." "Oh, really?" Inuyasha said placing his head on his tetseiga. "What do you want, half breed?" she asked with irritation. Inuyasha wasn't in a good mode and being called a half breed didn't help. He drew his sword and was about to charge at Kagura. "I did NOT come here for a fight!" she repeated. 'Hm... He _could _be of some use.' she thought to herself. "You are on edge because you worry about that girl, am I right?" Kagura asked, knowing she had hit the nail on the head. "Grrrr" Inuyasha was about to charge at her once again but she spoke once more, "I can help you, find her that is." Kagura said placing her fan back down to her side. "Why should I trust you!" Inuyasha shouted. "Because you have no other way of finding her." Kagura said with a smirk. Inuyasha took a step back. He knew she was right, but that didn't make him want to kill her any less. "Why would you help me?" he asked. "If Naraku is dead, then I will be free." she answered. Inuyasha did not speak and looked away from her. "Do you not trust me? Then I'll tell you something, maybe it will make it a little easier to trust me. Or it will make you want to kill Naraku even more." She smiled as she said this. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku tricked you. He has no idea where Kikyou is. He lied when he said she was in one of his cowardly traps." Kagura answered. "WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted in anger. "Where's Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded to know. 'Hmph, that's what I thought.' Kagura thought to herself with joy.

_Sango... _

"Wait!" Sango shouted finally grabbing Kira's left arm and stopping him. Kira turned his head to look at the strange, stubborn, and clearly, strong woman that grabbed him. He sighed and then asked "What?". "You said we've met before!" was her answer. "Yes? What's your point?" he asked. "Where! Where have we met before?" She asked. "Don't you have _other _things to do?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Sango let go of his arm as an image of Kagome flew threw her head. "I... Yes..." she said and look at the ground in shame. 'Who could I?' Sango asked her self over and over. She should be doing something about that! She should be trying to save Kagome, but instead, she was run after a strange man.

Kira began to walk away and when he was around five feet away from Sango he stopped, he turned around and stared at the girl. 'It would only be fair... That little girl.' he thought to himself as an old memory of a blood filled room crossed his mind. He turned around and walked away. 'But I can't...' he thought. Sango fell to her knees and Kira turned around, again. What was she doing? She almost looked like she was going to cry. Just because he would not tell her where they met? No, it couldn't be something so trivial. Could it? Kira couldn't stand to see a beautiful woman cry. It was one of his greatest faults. Human, Demon, and even a Vampire woman, if they began to cry he would become weak. Though, it wasn't _that _bad, he never fought a woman... Since night day. He refused to kill another girl, it went against his pride and moral codes. Tears began to run down Sango's face as she placed her face in her hands. Kira sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the girl. He knelt down in front of her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sango was shocked to hear the man. She quickly took her face out of her hands. She was sure he had left. She whipped away her tears as fast as she cold then turned away from Kira. "N-nothing that concerns you." she answered. How she hated to let a strange man see her cry. Kira stood up and began to walk away. "Alright then." He was right, she didn't begin to cry over such a trivial matter. 'I didn't think she would. She is her mother's child, after all.' he thought. As Sango stared at the man while he walked away an old painful memory popped the suffer face. She watched him and then pictured them in a dark room with blood spattered everywhere and she heard her younger brother's cries. He eyes widened as she remembered where she saw this man. He was...

_Author's Note: _I kinda keep repeating the same thoughts over and over haha, sorry. Please keep reading and review!


	11. Talk

_Inuyasha..._

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the village with extreme speed. Miroku, like always, was flirting with woman and telling their fortunes. "Gr! You pervert! What about Sango!" Inuyasha shouted as he smacked Miroku over the head. "Ouch, this is to make money..." he said in his own defense. "Yeah, right." Inuyasha answered. "Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha started to look around the village. "Back at the hotel. He's still very angry." Miroku said as he took the hand of another young village woman. "Damn it! Miroku! We don't have time for that!" He shouted as he grabbed around Miroku's collar and started to drag him off, in the direction of the hotel they had planed on staying at. "Bye, ladies." Miroku said with a charming smile that made all the village girls squeal. "You disgust me." Inuyasha said. "I don't see _you _making any money." Miroku said proudly. "What's the big hurry to find Shippo all about?" Miroku asked, freeing himself from Inuyasha's grasp. "I spoke with Kagura." Inuyasha said. "Kagura? Why?" Miroku asked in shock. Inuyasha sighed then spoke. "Naraku NEVER had Kikyou in his grasp." Inuyasha said almost with disappointment. If he did, then at least, he could use that as an excuse for not helping Kagome. "What!" Miroku shouted. "He just said that so I wouldn't do anything." he said lowering his head. "And you plan on telling Shippo this?" he asked. "No. Kagura doesn't want Naraku around anymore." he said, raising his head once again to look at Miroku. "Oh? Why?" Miroku asked with curiosity. "She wants to be _free _or something like that. I don't really care." He answered. "Did she tell you anything helpful?" Miroku asked. "Yes, she told me where to find Naraku. I can't be sure that she is telling the truth... But for now, it's all we have to go on." he said. "True. We'll have to check it out, at the very least." Miroku stated. Once the two got to the hotel room they found Shippo staring at the coiner. "Shippo?" Inuyasha asked he didn't dare walk any closer to the young brat. He knew he had some tricks up his sleeve and sharp teeth and he also knew he was anger, at him. "Shippo?" he repeated. "Go away!" Shippo shouted with out turning around. "Shippo, we think we know where Kagome is." Miroku said. He walked close to the little fox demon and kneeled behind him. "Really!" Shippo asked in joy. He quickly turned around to face his monk friend. "Where!" Shippo asked. "Shall we go?" Miroku asked turning his head back to Inuyasha. "Yeah, let's find Sango." Inuyasha said and left the room.

"Now, Shippo, don't start anything with Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to Shippo. "Why! How could he betray Kagome like that!" He asked. "He had to, it was for Kikyou." Miroku said. "Kikyou is dead! She's been dead for ages! Inuyasha needs to move on! Kagome is alive and love-" Miroku slapped the little fox across his face before he was able to finish his sentence. Shippo was in shock, he had never been harmed by Miroku before. "Shippo! How would you like it if someone told _you _that you had to move on and forget about your parents?" Miroku asked in a harsh tone. "Uh... I would hate it! Why would someone ask me that!" Shippo asked. "Would you be happy if your parents came back to you? Even _if _they were dead?" Miroku asked in the same tone. "Yes..." Shippo answered, he still didn't know what Miroku was getting at. "That's how Inuyasha feels! He loved Kikyou and probably still does. Telling Inuyasha that would be like someone telling you that you should forget about your parents." Miroku then stood up and walked out the door. Shippo understood now, even though he was a boy. If his parents came back to him... He wouldn't want someone to say such things about them.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into a clearing. "Inuyasha?" Sango said as she turned her head. She had been sitting in front of the stream staring at her own reflection."Come on, we're leaving." he said and turned around. "Where?" She asked. "To get Kagome back! Where else?" He asked, not turning his head to face her. "What!" She shouted and jumped up and ran to Inuyasha's side. "You mean it? Do you know where she is?" She asked. "Kinda..." was Inuyasha response. "What do you mean, _Kinda_?" Sango asked. "Well, Kagura told me where she is. The problem is, I don't trust Kagura, so she may not be there." Inuyasha said turning his head to face the opposite direction of Sango. "Kagura!" Sango shouted. After explaining everything to Sango Miroku and Shippo finally caught up to them. "Sango! You're alright. I was worried." Miroku said walking up to Sango. "Really?" She asked. "Of course!" Miroku answered. Sango smiled in joy, "Thank you, Miroku." she said. Inuyasha sighed and shock his head. 'I can't believe that monk...' he thought.

_Author's Note: _This may be the last update for a while so R&R, thanks


	12. Are you?

_Kikyou & Kenji..._

"Well, it's been nice knowing you." Kenji said as he walked to the door. "You are leave then?" Kikyou asked as she stood up. "Yeah, thanks for saving me, twice." he mumbled under his breath the 'twice' part. "It was my pleasure." She said it as she was rubbing it into his face. He looked back at her to give her an annoyed glare then walked out the door. Kikyou stared at the Shikon Jewel shard she now had in her hand. "Hm..." Kikyou walked out the door. "Kenji?" she said. Kenji turned to face her. "Yes?" he answered. 'I don't have time for this!' he thought to himself. "To get a second jewel shard... what would you do?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" Kenji asked. "To get a second jewel shard what are you willing to do?" she asked. "Uh...?" he still didn't understand. "Would you kill an innocent human? Or something like that?" She asked. "Uh, well, Hmmmmm." Kenji thought to himself for a while. "Maybe." was his finally answer. "Then take this." she said and handed him the Jewel shard she hand been holding on to. "What? Where did you get this?" he asked taking it from her hand. "An old man gave it to me. I would rather you take that then kill anyone." she said bowed her head and then left.

Kenji was stunned at her generous. She was clearly a fair priestess. He looked at her as she walked away. "Kikyou? Where are you going?" he asked as he ran to her side. "What do you mean?" she asked, she did not stop walking. "Where do you plan on going? You are dead, I doubt many places would approve of your presence." he stated. "Many villagers are unable to detected that."she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. He couldn't understand how that would be a bad thing. It only made it easier for him to get his meals. "I have to deceive many." she said. "You and your damn human morals." he said with a hint of anger. "Pardon?" she asked turned her gaze to Kenji. "Screw them!" he shouted. "Most humans are as corrupt as demons! They all deserve the same fate." he said this time with clenched fists. "Are you saying vampires are not?" she asked. "No, some, the ones with little power and new vampires, are corrupt and disgusting. The higher powers and have had hundreds of years to practice their art of deception, are, well.." Kenji stopped speaking. "As corrupt as everything else." Kikyou said. "Uh, I suppose, but at least they can do it in style." he said and turned and walked in front of Kikyou. So he was walking backwards and looking at her. "Hm." Kikyou gave him a cold glare. "Fine, I take back what I said. Screw everything!" he turned so his back was to Kikyou. Kikyou sighed and shock her head in disapproval. "You are a strange man." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Kikyou, when _did _you die?" Kenji asked. He did not turn his head to look at her. "50 years ago." she answered. "Really? 50 years of wondering this world as the dead." he said. "No, I was resurrected only months ago." She corrected him. "Oh." he stopped and turned around, so he was facing her. "Kikyou? I've been wondering something..." Kenji said. "What is it?" Kikyou asked. "Well... Are you the _same _Kikyou that protected the Shikon Jewel and fell in love with a _half breed_?" Kenji asked. "What?" she took a step back. She was shocked that Kenji knew of that.

_Kagome..._

She laid on the ground staring at the ceiling trying the figure out a way to get away. She had no idea what she could do. She had no bow no arrows, she had nothing. The doors were locked and she could tell, from the aura's outside the door, that there were a few demons guarding the other side of the door. 'What can I do?' she thought to herself. As she did the door swung open. Kagome flung up from the ground and stared at Kagura. "What?" she asked. Kagura walked into the room and shut the door as looking out at the petty demons that guarded it. Once she had to door closed she began to walk around the room and inspected the walls and then ground and even the ceiling. Kagome had no idea what she was doing and just sat there, staring in confusion.

Once Kagura had made sure Naraku had no bugs or anything like that in the room, things that could watch and hear what they were saying, she turned to look at the annoying wench. How she hated her and her friends. They always caused her pain, when she lost against Inuyasha and her, she would always be punished, severely, by Naraku. She didn't want to help the girl, not in the lest bit, but it was the _only _way she could get ride of Naraku. She wasn't a naive fool, she knew she was to weak to do any damage to Naraku. Inuyasha with his sword and his friends, now they stood a better chance then herself. "Ugh, Wench." she said in irritation as she flung her fan in front of Kagome's face. "What?" Kagome asked. "You-" She took a breath, she was clearly angered. "Your friends are coming to save you. They'll be here by morning." she said then took her fan away. "Last tell then, so you can _help _in your final battle with Naraku." Kagura said and then walked to the door. "What! You led them into a trap! Didn't you! How dare you and Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she stood up in outrage. "Be silent girl!" Kagura shouted. "Don't let Naraku find out they are coming! If he does then it _will _become a trap!" Kagura said in a hushed voice but with the intensity of her yelling. "What?" Kagome asked again. "I want Naraku gone. I have my reasons. I spoke to Inuyasha, he'll come, soon." she said. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as her face lit up with joy. But it disappeared once she remembered how Kikyou was more important to him then she was. "Yes, Inuyasha. Good bye." she said as she left the room and locked the door behind her. "Keep a very close eye on this girl." Kagura told to guards. "Yes ma'am!" they answered.

_Author's Note: _Yay! I have more time to upload more documents.


	13. Follow the Leader

_Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo_

"Miroku, is it really wise to travel at night?" Shippo asked. "Uh, no." was Miroku's answer. "But we have no other chose. Sango and Inuyasha both insistenced on going NOW and not later." Miroku smiled."Sango is really quiet. What do you think is bothering her?" Shippo whispered into Miroku's ears. "She's probably still upset about the Kagome indecent." Miroku whispered back.

Sango wasn't. She was thinking of Kira. She had often wondered what she would do once they killed Naraku. Would she go back to demon exterminating? Would she find a man and settle down? She sighed at the thought of settling down. She wanted to and she want to, very badly. To find love and start a family and try to leave the heart ache of losing her friends and family behind. She now knew what she would do. Once they had killed Naraku _and _got her brother back, she would go find Kira. She would ask him a simple question and his answer would be the answer to her will be the answer to her question. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She would finally... "Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh?" Sango answered, a bit startled. "Uh, never mind." Inuyasha turned his head away.

Inuyasha still couldn't get over what he had done. How could he have let her go? He should have made SURE that Naraku really had Kikyou instead of believe that bastard, right off the bat. He cared about Kikyou and owed Kikyou. Now he cared about Kagome and owed Kagome. He owed BOTH of them. Sometimes he thought it would be so much easier if they were both one person. In a way they are. They have the same soul but utterly different personalties. They could not be compared to one another as the same, except for the soul part. Some people say they look alike but Inuyasha couldn't see that anymore. Kagome and Kikyou looked as different as night and day, to Inuyasha at least. Kikyou's hair was long, straight and beautiful. Kagome's was slightly curled not as long and still beautiful. Kikyou's eyes were filled with sorrow, pain, betrayal. Feelings Inuyasha understood all to well. He wanted to change that look, in her eyes. He wanted them to look more like Kagome's. Kagome's were filled with happiness and bliss. Inuyasha didn't understand ether of those feelings very well, but he wished he could. Many other features were different but none other worth mentioning. He had a feeling in his gut that once he saved Kagome he would have to answer her question. Her or Kikyou. He never wanted to answer that! He could not chose, he wished they would chose for him. He wanted Kagome to leave and return to her world, forever, then he could be with Kikyou. He hated wishing that but he did, deep down inside. Just like he wished Kikyou would finally rest in peace, so he could be with Kagome. He hated wishing that but he still did. If one of them left then he wouldn't have to chose. He wouldn't have to hurt either of them. He was a jackass for getting himself into this predicament. He knew that. He was a two-timing bastard, he had excepted this. He hated himself for doing this, for falling in love with two women. But it could not be helped and it was already to late.

_Kikyou and Kenji..._

"I suppose, it wasn't that hard to figure that out." Kikyou answered. "So you are?" Kenji asked with disappointment. "You sound unpleased with my answer." Kikyou stated. He sighed and turned around. 'Damn!' he thought to himself. "Soooooo you have a grudge against Naraku as well?" he said and began to walk again. "What do you mean by 'as well'?" Kikyou asked and continued to follow him. "I hate him. I have a problem with him." Kenji said. "Oh? What is it?" She asked. "You are very nosy." he laughed. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. It's none of my business" she said in her normal tone. "It's alright." he stopped again and Kikyou ran into him. "Um? Kenji?" She asked taking a few steps back. "Yeah?" he answered with an angered voice. "Why did you stop?" she asked then looked around him. In front of Kenji stood a teal eyed man with short red hair, it was Kira. Both Kenji and Kira seemed to be having a glare contest. Each giving the other an equally hateful and angered gaze.

_Inuyasha and gang..._

Shippo yawned and then rubbed his eyes. "How much longer tell we get there?" Shippo asked. "Be patient, we'll be there by morning. Don't you think? Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Uh?" Inuyasha was off in his own little world and only heard his name called. "Is something wrong?" Shippo asked. "No." Inuyasha looked to the near by woods. 'Why _now_!' he shouted in his head. 'Damn it...' he clenched his fists.

Sango turned her head to stare at the same place Inuyasha was. She saw an aura in the forest that she knew. 'Oh no...' she thought to herself. 'Why now?' she thought to herself in pain. She was about to go into the forest but stop herself. 'No! Stay focused! That can wait tell later! I need to help Kagome! Kagome first then-' Miroku spoke and cut off her thought. "You both are acting strange. Is there something of interest in that forest?" Miroku asked. "No." Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time. They looked at one another. 'Does she?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Did he notice too?' Sango thought. 'It'll have to wait!' they both thought at the same time.

_Kikyou, Kenji, and Kira..._

"Kira." Kenji spoke in a cold and angry tone and had an angered look on his face. One that Kikyou had never heard come from him before. "Kenji." the other man said in the same tone and same look. "I would _assume _that you came here for a reason and our meeting was no accident." Kenji said, his tone returned to the kind tone and facial expression and held a smile on his face. "You are as strange as ever, Kenji." Kira spoke in the same tone as last time and his facial expression did not change. Kira's gaze landed upon Kikyou. "You are that girl, the friend of Sa- the demon slayer?" Kira somewhat asked as he pointed at Kikyou. He had stop himself from speak Sango's name. "Who?" Kikyou spoke with the her normal tone an emotionless facial expression. "Hm... I must be mistaken. You aren't wearing the strange clothes." No sooner then when Kira finish saying that did the name "Kagome?" came out of Kikyou's mouth. "I don't know nor do I care." Kira said. "Then why did you bring it up?" Kenji asked with a smirk that showed he thought he was superior. "Hmph, be silent." Kira said and then walked away. "Where are you going?" Kenji asked. "It was a mere accident that you and I stumbled upon the same path." Kira said and walked away. Kenji had a confused look on his face.' That was very unlike Kira.' Kenji thought. 'He must be hiding something...' he thought then quickly followed him and then stopped ran back to Kikyou grabbed her cold hand and said "Come on." and ran off. Kikyou stared at him she wasn't going to fight him. She was very curious about the strange man named Kira and Kenji.


	14. Arrow Arrives

_Later, day break..._

Kenji stared at the sky as it began to light up with a mix of yellow and orange. 'This better work.' he thought to himself and tightened his grip on the Shikon Jewel shards. Kikyou stared at Kenji. She had no idea if the Shikon Jewel could keep him from whatever happened to vampires once the sun light hit them, but, she hoped it would work. For some reason, in the short time she knew Kenji, she has grown very attached to the man. This man understood the pain of being the living dead, unlike her beloved Inuyasha. This man understood her need for the tragic souls of dead maidens, unlike her beloved Inuyasha. She still loved Inuyasha, oh so much. She could never forget about him like he was forgetting about her... The sun had fully risen by now and Kikyou turned her gaze from the sky to Kenji. He stood there with his eyes closed and nothing seemed to be wrong with him. "Kenji?" she asked. Kenji opened one eye and looked around then both and looked at his body. He took a deep breath "It worked! Thank the gods!" he shouted in joy. 'Ha! Jackass! I can do anything you can, now!' he thought to himself. "Thank you! Kikyou!" Kenji shouted. "Uh... You're welcome." she answered. Kenji leaned against the tree that was behind him, they were still in the same forest, and looked over the side of the tree. "Now, Shhhhhh." Kenji whispered placing his index figure in front of his moth. There was a mid sized pound on the other side of the bushes and trees that Kikyou and Kenji were behind and on the other side of the pound stood Kira. "Kenji! You can come out now. I know you've been following me!" He shouted. "Damn." Kenji whispered. "Hello! Kira!" He shouted and walked out from behind the tree and Kikyou followed. "Ah, you brought the other dead wench." Kira said as he turned to face Kenji. "Hey, don't get mad at me because you can't get a girl yourself." he said. 'What?" Kikyou said a tad angered. "Ignore that." he whispered to her. "Why are you following me?" Kira shouted across the pound. "Where are you going!" Kenji shouted back. "None of your business!" he shouted. "But you are being so mysterious! I must know!" He was kidding around. "Why are you not dead?" he asked Kenji. "Well, I am." Kenji said with pride. "The sun is up and yet you stand before me." Kira said. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Kenji said with a smirk. Kira turned away and began to walk again. 'I was hoping he would stop following me by day break. That or he burned up in the sun. Either would be fine.' Kira thought to himself. "Follow me! Kenji!" Kira shouted. Kenji seemed shocked. "Really?" Kenji asked, though Kira didn't hear him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Coming?" He asked Kikyou. "I have nothing better to do." was her answer.

_Inuyasha and friends..._

"This is it!" Inuyasha shouted. Him, Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood in front of a large castle. "I can't believe Kagura was telling the truth!" Sango shouted. "Now, we don't know if anyone is inside it or not. Don't get your hopes up, yet." Miroku declared. "You're right. We should find out right away." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha! There must be a barrier around the castle." Shippo said. "Just like all the others." Sango added. Inuyasha drew his tetseiga and tapped in front of them it hit a barrier. "Damn it." Inuyasha said. "Fine we'll do it the hard way." he draw his sword up words and the blade turned red. "Tetseiga!" he shouted as he smashed is sword against the barrier. The barrier broke only in a small area. But it was open just long enough for them to run threw it. "Well, that worked well." Sango stated as she watch the barrier close behind them. "Let's go." Inuyasha said and he ran at top speed up to the castle walls. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "What?" Inuyasha shouted back. "Maybe we should try and surprise Naraku." Miroku suggested. "That sounds good to me." Sango said. "Gr! Why!" Inuyasha shouted. "Be patient, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Gr! No! We'll save Kagome now! And kill Naraku later!" Inuyasha shouted and sliced down the large door that held the castle walls together. Sango sighed and ran in before Inuyasha had to chance to. Inuyasha followed. "They are both so inpatient." Miroku sighed and followed them. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted as they reached to center of the castle's grounds. "Come out you coward!" Sango shouted.

Naraku heard their screams as he sat inside his castle. He was no fool. He knew who had betrayed him. Kagura, who else? She had wanted him dead since the first time he squeezed her heart in his hand. Ha, he would kill her soon enough. For now he would deal, in person, with his intruders. He was sick of hearing Inuyasha annoying voice. I was sick of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou together. He was sick of see Kikyou happy when ever Inuyasha was near. He was sick of Inuyasha in general. _He _would kill Inuyasha with his own two hands, then he would deal with Kikyou. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Kikyou's sad tears falling down her face once she heard of Inuyasha death. "Impudent fools! You come into my realm and think you can win a fight!" Naraku spoke as it echoed threw the large castle grounds.

"Show yourself! Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where's Kagome!" Sango asked. "Ha! You think I would tell you _that?_" was Naraku's responds as he walked out of the door that was in front of Miroku. "Naraku." Miroku said in disgust. "I'm surprised you have yet to die, monk." Naraku said and motioned for something to come forth. On their cue his saimyoushou appeared out of the darkness of his castle. "Inuyasha. Hand over the Tetseiga to me." Naraku said and extended his hand. "When hell freezes over!" Inuyasha shouted. "I heard it was becoming very cold." Naraku smirked then motioned for someone else to appear from the shadows. A light appeared behind one of the bamboo doors and you could see threw it. Kagome was on her knees with her hands tide behind her back. Kohaku held his Kusari-gama ((His chain weapon)) to her throat. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Even though she had a blade to her throat, she seemed happy to see Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Kagome!" Sango shouted. "It's alright, I know how much Kohaku means to you." Kagome said with a smile. It amazed everyone that Kagome could still smile, in the situation she was in now. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said. "You don't have to say anything, Inuyasha, I understand." Kagome said. She was lying she didn't understand. She didn't understand why Kikyou still meant more to him then she did. Kagome was very jealous of Kikyou, at the moment.

"Inuyasha? Your sword, now." Naraku said. "Or do I have to tell you what will happen to your lovely human if you don't?" He glared at Kohaku who pressed his weapon onto her neck and blood started to trail off. "Wait!" Inuyasha shouted and place his sword into his sheath then threw it at Naraku. Naraku caught the sword. "Good boy." Naraku laughed. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought to herself. She was disappointed to say it but, she was happy to see Inuyasha was willing to give up his precious sword for _her_. She hated admitting it though. "Sango? Your Hiraikotsu." Naraku spoke. "That or Kagome AND your brothers life." "You bastard." Sango said and then threw her Hiraikotsu up and it hit the roof of his castle. "Good girl." Naraku said. 'Now, I know that Inuyasha and Sango will do anything I say. But what about the damn fox and the monk?' he asked himself.

_Kikyou, Kenji, and Kira..._

Kira was walking in front of Kenji who was walking in front of Kikyou. "Where are we going?" Kenji asked Kira. "Shut up and follow." that was Kira's answer. "Why should I? How do I know you aren't leading me into a trap?" Kenji asked. "Then you shouldn't follow me, now should you?" Kira said. "Jackass." Kenji said. "Bastard." Kira responded. 'These to act like brothers. Hm... Kira's aura. It's very strong, it's like Naraku's.' "Who is she?" Kira asked, he did not turn around but just used his thumb to point at Kikyou. "Kikyou." Kenji answered. "She's a dead woman." he laughed. "How does that amuse you?" Kikyou asked. "I don't know. I just does." Kenji turned his head and smiled at Kikyou. Kikyou sighed and began to stare at the sky. "Kikyou?" Kira repeated. "Yes?" Kikyou answered. "I wasn't talking to you. I was just saying the name. Wasn't that the name of-" Kenji cut off Kira's sentence. "Yes." Kenji said quietly. Kira took the hint, he did not want to talk about it. He changed the subject. 'What are they talking about?' Kikyou asked herself. "Kenji. You remember Sakura, don't you?" Kira asked. "Of course, how could I forget her?" Kenji asked. "I was just making sure." Kira said. The whole time Kira's tone was as cold as the first time he spoke. "Are you two friends?" Kikyou asked. "NO!" Kira and Kenji shouted. "Alright." Kikyou said. 'They act like it.' she thought to herself.

"Why did you bring up Sakura?" Kenji asked, he now had a hint of sadness in his voice. "You remember her killer?" Kira asked. "Of course!" Kenji shouted. "I found him." Kira answered, he had a smile across his face. But Kikyou and Kenji were both behind him so they could not see this. "Really!" Kenji shouted. "Yes." Kira answered. "Where is that bastard!" Kenji shouted. "I'm taking you to him." Kira answered. "Great!" Kenji smiled. "Kenji, I still hate you as much as ever." Kira stated. "Same goes for me." Kenji confirmed. "Good. Then once we finish Sakura's killer. I will kill you." Kira said. "You can try but I'll be the one doing the killing." Kenji said. "You can dream." Kira said. "Hey!" Kenji shouted. 'Sakura? Killer?' Kikyou was very confused but did not ask any questions. She didn't even know why she was still with Kenji and Kira. She should be looking for Naraku not wasting time with these two.

_Naraku and others..._

"Miroku, don't try anything or the boy and Kagome will be killed." Naraku stated. "Whatever you say." Miroku said. He showed no sign of being angry but on the in the back of his head he was shouting 'I'll kill you! You bastard!' to himself. Though he would not do that, he wanted no harm to come upon Kagome or Kohaku. If something happened to Kohaku then Sango would become heart broken, the last thing he wanted to see was Sango depressed. "The same goes for all of you." Naraku said glaring at Inuyasha then at Sango. They nodded their heads to show they approved. But both wanted to kill him now, more then ever. Both were to scared to. If they did something wrong someone they loved would die. Neither wanted that to happen.

"Good." Naraku said and walked down three stairs then walked over to Inuyasha. No one moved. Naraku punched Inuyasha in the gut with all his strength. Inuyasha spit up blood and fell to his knees. He was in extreme pain. The punch alone hurt like hell but add that to his injury from Kira. Naraku drew his hand back and allowed Inuyasha to fall to his knees in pain. He looked at his hand which was covered in blood, the wounded that Inuyasha had gotten from Kira had reopened. Naraku smiled and licked the blood off his hands. "Time to die, Inuyasha." Naraku drew Tetseiga from it's sheath and then placed the dull blade to Inuyasha neck. Inuyasha looked at the blade as he held his gut, which was still burning with pain. He wasn't scared to die he no longer cared, as long as Kagome was safe.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and turned to move but Kohaku held her down. Tears began to fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She wanted to know Inuyasha's cared about her but not like this! She didn't want to see Inuyasha die for _her_! She didn't want to see him get hurt because of _her_! She wanted him to stand up and fight, even if that meant her death. "Inuyasha! Get up!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at Naraku. How Inuyasha hated to see Kagome cry. But it touched him that she was crying for _him_. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome shouted trying to move again and Kohaku hit her down once again. This time he hit her on her head and it began to bleed but she didn't care. For now, all she cared about was Inuyasha.

Naraku drew Tetseiga up and smiled as he looked at all of Inuyasha's friends. They all were trying there very best not to help him. He began to thrust the sword down towards Inuyasha neck. An arrow with a large pink glow hit the arm that held the Tetseiga. Both the sword and Naraku's arm fell to the ground. "Ugh!" Naraku grabbed his arm in pain and looked forward. There stood Kikyou in posse that showed she was the one who had shot the air. "Don't move." Kikyou demanded as she placed another arrow in her bow and aimed at Naraku. "You bitch." Naraku growled.


	15. Death Comes

Inuyasha turned his head to see Kikyou! He was overwhelmed with joy to see her. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted. He knew he had smelled her earlier but he had no idea that she was coming here! As soon as Inuyasha shouted that Kira and Kenji ran to her side. Kira took a few steps forward, so he stood closes to Naraku. "Kira?" Sango shouted, she knew she sensed Kira earlier but she didn't know he was coming here. Kira stared at Sango then turned his gaze to Kenji, who had just stepped in front of him. "Sango? How do you know his name?" Miroku asked. "Isn't he the one that injured Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Yes. I met him after the fight... the other night." Sango said. "Oh?" Miroku seemed a bit jealous. Kira took another three steps, so he could be in the lead, then Kenji took another four steps, for the same reason. They continued to do this tell they were standing behind Inuyasha and pushing each other away with their shoulder. "You jackass! Get away!" Kenji shouted. "No! I'm clearly strong! You back off!" Kira shouted. A small smile broke threw Kikyou's face as she saw the two men that have tried to act so cool all night and most of the day, act like little children. Her attention quickly turned to the puddle of blood that was below Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she rushed to his side and kneeled down.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said his eyes did not leave Kenji. Kenji looked exactly like... 'But it couldn't be. He should be long dead by now.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He turned his head to look at Kikyou. "Kikyou, who is this man?" He asked pointing at Kenji. "His name is Kenji, I believe they have a problem with Naraku as well." Kikyou stated. "Kenji!" Inuyasha shouted. "Yep?" Kenji turned away from his little fight with Kira to find who called his name when he looked down at Inuyasha he seemed just a little surprised. "Inuyasha?" He asked and bent down next to him. "What are you doing here? I heard you were pinned to a tree by her." He pointed at Kikyou, "50 years ago." "And you should be dead!" Inuyasha shouted. "But I'm not." Kenji said and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Kikyou slightly laughed at his childish behavior. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked in anger. Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha, "Nothing." she said. Inuyasha was bewildered to see her smile.

_Meanwhile_

'Kikyou is here... the day is saved...' Kagome thought to herself as she watched Kenji and Kira fight over who stood where. Inuyasha has forgotten she was there... Just from the sign of Kikyou. She truly meant more the Inuyasha. When Kikyou laughed and then smiled at Inuyasha, Kagome could see how happy that made Inuyasha. Just to see her smile made him happy. That was something Kagome couldn't do. She couldn't make Inuyasha happy like Kikyou could. She had decided! Once the Shikon Jewel was whole and Naraku was dead... She would return to her era! Inuyasha didn't need her here after this was over. Kikyou was his love not _her. _Kikyou was... Kagome thought to herself as more tears rushed to down her cheeks.

Kikyou was smiling! She wasn't sad and had no sorrow in her eyes! Just see this made Inuyasha's worries go away. He had, for the moment, forgot about his problem with Kagome and Naraku and just focused of Kikyou. To see Kikyou smile brought back such amazing memories, the ones he held most precious in his heart next to his new memories with Kagome... "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and turned to see she was fine. "I'm fine." Kagome shouted back with a smile. 'He remembered I was here, huh?' she thought to herself a bit annoyed and angry.

Kagome... She knew it was to good to be true. Inuyasha looking at her with such loving eyes. He most have been thinking of Kagome the whole time. These bitter thoughts crossed Kikyou's mind. How could he do this to her? He _promised _to protected her. He didn't! He _promised _to always love her. He didn't! He _promised _to never forget her. He was! He _promised _that her spot in his heart could never be replaced. It was! Kagome took it! Kagome was the one who could make him happy, she could not! Kagome was the one he loved. She was not! Kikyou stood up and walked away from Inuyasha. She couldn't bare being near him, not now. She loved him so much! But she didn't want to be near him. She just need some space.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou walked away to stand about five feet away. 'What's wrong?' he thought to himself. Kenji pocked Inuyasha on the head. "Grr! What!" Inuyasha shouted. "Nothin' I was just wondering if you were really there. I was kinda hopping you were dead and this was just an illusion or something." Kenji said. "Grrr! What are you doing with Kikyou?" He asked so no one else could hear. "You didn't know?" Kenji said with a smirk. "Know what?" Inuyasha asked irritated. Kenji leaned near Inuyasha and whispered in his ears. "She's my lover." "WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted and stood up in outrage. Kenji fell, from his bent position, and began to laugh hard and loud. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted and turned to her and began to walk to her he was only a few feet away when she answered.

"Ye-" Kikyou was about to answer her love when a rusted sword went threw her chest and out the other side. Blood spattered everywhere. As Kenji saw this happen he quickly stopped laughing and watch in horror. Inuyasha's anger disappeared as soon as he saw the blood hit the ground and he watched in horror, as well. As the sword was pulled out and Kikyou fell to her knees Naraku, who had used his powers to grow back the arm that Kikyou shot off, stood behind her and the holding the Tetseiga in his hand. Kikyou feel from her knees to laying down as her head hit the ground a puddle of blood started to gather around her quickly.

"K-Kikyou..." Inuyasha said in shock. He could not believe what just happened, right in front of his eyes. His first love. The woman he promised to protected. The woman he promised to never forget and always love... That woman was killed by Naraku, again! With _his _sword! He was in such shock he could not move and just stood there with his mouth open.

_At the same time _

Kagome was in shock. Kikyou had just been killed by Naraku. Right in front of Inuyasha. Right in his reach. With his very own sword! Kagome didn't know what to think. She hated herself for feeling a little relived. If she was dead... That meant she could have Inuyasha. 'No! That's wrong to think! So wrong! Inuyasha is going to be crushed!' Kagome shouted to herself. She did not want to feel this way but deep inside, she did.

_Author's Note: _Blood spattered everywhere, Kikyou has blood in her! Look at the episode when she was brought back to life and then in Farewell my beloved Kikyou ((I think that's right)), she has blood there too. Putting that aside

I don't mean for Kagome to seem like a bitch, heartless, cruel, or anything like that! It's just what I think would happen if that happened.


	16. Ticked Off

_At the same time.._

As Inuyasha stood there with his mouth opened Kenji ran to Kikyou and slide to her side. "Kikyou!" Kenji grabbed her and leaned her against his body. Her dead souls started to leave her body. In the short time he knew Kikyou, he had grown _very _attached to the beautiful priestess. She was dead, like himself. She understood what it was like to be dead. She understood what is was like to have to take something important like the life blood or a human, from them, for his own good. Yes, he was a vampire. But he had only met one other vampire in his whole life. The man that turned him into a vampire, but besides that no one else. They were rare, unlike the werewolves, who had their own clan and could get together whenever they felt like it. But he finally found another that could understand him. He knew how pathetic and idiotic it was for him to have such attachments in just a few days, but I could not be helped. And now she was killed. Killed by the same man that killed his Sakura.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his shock and ran to Kikyou and kneeled down beside Kenji. "What the hell are you doing Ke-" Kenji cut him off. "Shut up!" He yelled in anger. 'Kenji... you couldn't have fallen for this wench in such a sort time, could you?' Kira thought to himself and then began to walk to Kenji.

Naraku began to laugh hysterically. "I was planning on kill you! Inuyasha! And telling her of your death! But killing her was just so tempting! That look! On your face, Inuyasha! It's priceless!" Naraku laughed. "You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as three tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the pain of losing Kikyou, not again! And he sure as hell wouldn't stand for Naraku being the one to kill Kikyou! "Naraku, you bastard I'll-" Naraku spoke before Inuyasha could finish. "Don't forget, Kagome's life is in your hands. If you harm me Kohaku will kill you." Naraku said and pointed at Kohaku, who still held Kagome hostage.

Inuyasha had no idea what to do. That just pushed the line, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't take just sitting around and letting Naraku do as he please, hell no! Not after he had just killed Kikyou, right in front of him! No! He wouldn't stand around and no nothing! He let her die again! He would not let this death go without revenge! But... Kagome? What could he do? He didn't want to do anything that would bring harm to Kagome. But... Kikyou! Kikyou was his love! He loved her and couldn't stand the thought of doing nothing for her second death! No! Not right after she saved him from Naraku! That would be unfair! He wouldn't be able to live with himself! Kagome... How he loved Kagome! He couldn't do anything or she would get injured. He couldn't live with himself if he was the reason she was killed! Kagome is so young and pure... He couldn't let her die now. But he let Kikyou die, twice! Both times in front of him. This was way to much for the poor half demon to take. He couldn't just sit there but he could do anything at the same time! Either decision he made he would end up hating himself. This was it. He had to chose Kikyou or Kagome. If Kagome then he would be showing Kikyou he didn't love her enough to fight for her after her death and that he would or has forgot about their love. If Kikyou, he would show Kagome that Kikyou meant more to him then her life. Neither was true but in the end, that's what it would look like. He had to decided and he had to do it now!

"You'll do nothing then!" Kenji shouted at Inuyasha. "You bastard! _You_ disgust me!" Kenji said in the most disgusted tone you could ever imagine. "She loved you and you'll do nothing! If it's because of the lover comment that was just a joke!" Kenji shouted. Inuyasha stared at Kenji dumbfounded. Inuyasha had totally forgot about that and for a moment was grateful that his mind was taken away, even for a second, the decision that he had to make. His mind quickly returned to the problem at hand. Kenji picked Kikyou up and walked past Kira, who was walking towards Naraku. Inuyasha's eyes followed as Kenji set Kikyou's body down a fair distance away from Naraku, so he or the battle could do no more damage to her. He turned around a gave Naraku an extremely hateful look. "I assume we have met somewhere before?" Naraku said. "No. I've never met you before. But I've heard of you and hate you and I'll kill you." Kenji said. This time he did not disguise his true intentions with a fake smile and cheerful tone. "Hmph, you kill me and you'll kill that innocent girl that sits over there." Naraku said and point to Kagome. "I don't give a fuck about that girl!" Kenji shouted in anger.

Kira had already stopped walking towards Naraku. Once Kenji started to act stranger then normal he stopped to watch. "Wow..." was all Kira could say. He was pissed., the last time he was this mad was when Sakura was killed. This almost topped then. Sakura, the demon girl that Kira loved. The demon girl that Kenji loved.

"Uh." Naraku was surprised to hear this. He's never had an enemy that didn't care if innocent blood was shed. Inuyasha was so relived to hear this. He hated it, he knew Kagome would be killed if Kenji harmed Naraku, but he was still relived to know that _someone_ would avenge Kikyou's death, if not himself. Inuyasha placed his hand over his eyes. But if Kenji avenged Kikyou then... it would mean that Inuyasha didn't care enough to. 'Wouldn't it?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He was at his breaking point and he could feel the unease rising higher and higher. He knew he wasn't holding the Tetseiga, which meant his _other _self could come out. At the same time Inuyasha's life wasn't in danger, not yet.

Kagome could see it in the way Inuyasha acted. He was stressed and he looked like he was in hell. She had no idea what was running threw his mind. She knew, whatever it was, it had to be painful. To loss the woman he loved and right in front of him, with his own sword. She could only attempt to image what that would feel like. Attempted, the key word there, she still couldn't fabricate what that would feel like. All she knew was she couldn't stand to loss Inuyasha, not that way, she would die if that ever happened. Even if he didn't love her...

"You will regret killing Sakura and Kikyou." Kenji said as he took out a pair of Sai ((N/A for those who don't know what a sai is-It's a basic form is that of an un-sharped dagger, but it also has two long, un-sharped projections (_tsuba_) attached to the handle. The sai's distinctive shape makes it versatile weapon. With skill, it can be used effectively against a long sword. For a picture you can go to google.)) Kenji started to spin the Sais around in his hand and walked closer and closer to Naraku. "You are willing to let two innocent humans die for your own revenge?" Naraku asked. "Two?" Kenji asked, his tone had not change and neither did his facial expression. "I will kill Kohaku," Naraku looked at Sango, "If you do not lay down your weapons." Naraku stated. "If I don't care about that _girl _what makes you think I'll care anymore about the boy?" Kenji asked. "Sango!" Naraku shouted "Get ride of Kenji, or your brother dies." Sango stared at Naraku then looked towards Kohaku and then to Kenji. 'Naraku will do anything so he would have to dirty his own hands.' Miroku thought in disgust. Sango began to walk towards Kenji.

That wasn't true, for the most part. Naraku wouldn't fight Kenji because he _has _heard of the name Kenji before. He only heard it a few times but enough to learn he was dangerous. This man had single handedly whipped out a village of demons. That wasn't he only roomer he had heard but the only one that came to mind. He didn't want to take his chance. He knew Sango would be killed by Kenji but it would give him enough time to think of a plan.

_Author's Note:_ F In PG-13 things you can use that word once. Last update for now! Please review.


End file.
